Why me?
by Demonskid
Summary: The war is over. Duo left his boyfriend and for 2 certain reasons and is now staying with Heero. yaoi. pairings HeeroDuo QuatreTrowa WufeiSally RelenaOC OCC, violence, rape..
1. memories and surprises

Hey, Demonskid here! My firs Yaoi fic. Yeah I know it's gonna suck but I don't really care. I don't know how I came up with this. Oh well. Who cares.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME GOT THAT!!!!   
  
Heero's POV  
  
It just started to rain as I got home from work. The war has been over for three years, and that happy-go-lucky Duo has been staying with me. It was just last year when he came here. He told me every thing.  
  
Flash Back  
  
I opened the door as someone pounded on it. I recognized that face, those violet colored eyed, and that braid hanging down from his head down his back.  
  
"Hey. Heero." he said.  
  
"Why are you here?" I questioned.  
  
"Gonna let me in, so I can tell ya? Or did I disturb somethin'?" he gazed at me jokingly like. I let him past.  
  
"Talk." I wanted to know why he wasn't at home sleeping at 5:00 am.  
  
"Um... Heero?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"C-can I stay here with you? I-it's just for a while. Please." Duo was shaking visibly.  
  
"Why? I thought you where staying some where."  
  
"Well I um... I am gay, ok? And I..." tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
"And?" I didn't wanna push but he needed to spill it.  
  
"And I found out he was cheating so I told him I was leaving. And... and... he..." Duo past out. I moved forward and caught him. What was he trying to say what did this guy do? I look down at Duo. His lips are slightly bruised. He was still trembling. Carrying him to my bedroom I do my best to figure out what my friend was trying to tell me. I lay him down and do my best to strip off his cloths. For some reason I am blushing. Shaking the reasons of why I am blushing a side I continue to peal off his outer garments. It took a while but I finally unbuttoned his shirt and pealed it off. I don't know how long but I found myself staring at the well built torso. My eyes running down his chest to his abdomen. I could see a lot of slight bruises on both sides. 'I think I will find out what I wanted to know if I keep on doing what I am doing.' I thought. I unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. My face was really red by now. Maybe my hair was as red as my face. Pulling the pants off to find badly bruised legs. Most of the bruises where underneath the black boxers. My blood was boiling but I decided to sleep on it. I pulled the covers up to his chin and left the room. I never got back to sleep. It was around seven o'clock he woke up screaming from a nightmare. When I walked in he moved the covers over him self like he was scared I would touch him.  
  
"Duo. What happened?" I asked.  
  
"My exboyfriend r-raped me." he looked up into my eyes. "Heero please let me stay here for awhile. Don't let him get me." Duo started crying. I pulled him into a hug. Duo froze when my hands came in contact with his skin but after awhile he continued crying.  
  
"If he ever comes here, I will kill him. No one hurts any of my friends." Duo looked up at me for a second. His violet eyes all red and puffy.  
  
"H-heero?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I-I..." his voice was drifting to sleep. "Love you." I was shocked. Why would he love me? I brushed it aside.  
  
End Flashback  
  
I look in my small apartment. Well, Duo was not in the living room. But the noise in the kitchen either means there is a struggle or Duo is trying to cook something. I take a peek in the small room. Duo was looking for something but what? He climbed on a chair to look on top the refrigerator. I quietly walk behind him.  
  
"I'm home." Duo loses his balance and falls on top of me.  
  
"Welcome home Hee-kun." he plants a kiss on my lips. "Are you ok? Did you hit your head?"  
  
"Duo I'm fine." I stand up only to have Duo push me down in a chair just to make sure that there is no injury.   
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Where is the parsley?"  
  
"Why do you need parsley?"  
  
"For the Chicken corn soup."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It's a soup made of chicken, corn, potatoes, if you want them, and seasoning like garlic salt, onion salt, and parsley."  
  
"Oh. Um... we don't have any. I can go see if the neighbor has some."  
  
"Thank you Hee-chan."   
  
Duo's POV  
  
Heero left to get some parsley. So I went back to cook.   
  
"Got it."  
  
"Thank you." I took the little container from him and poured some flakes of little dry green leaves.  
  
"Why do people use that stuff?"  
  
"Cause Hee-chan. It brings out the flavor." Then someone was at the door. I watched as Heero went to open it.  
  
"Where is he?" 'That voice. Oh no, please don't let it be him.' I squeezed my eyes shut tight. I heard Heero being shoved in to the little lamp stand. "Duo where are you? I know you're here."  
  
"V-vick..." I looked scared. Heero was knocked out cold, and Vick came closer to me. I quickly shut off the fire on the stove and tried to run to Heero. Vick grabbed my arm and pulled me into the nearest room. Bad luck it was mine and Heero's bedroom. He slammed me on the bed. I was so scared. What am I gonna do?  
  
=====================================================================================  
  
Oo poor Duo what will happen next if you want to see the next chappie ya have ta review --.  
  
Demonskid 


	2. my hero

Hey I'm back. You all should know I am not good at this stuff, but I'll do my best. And look I kind os messed up on the title it was supposed to be 'My Love, My Hero.' like in superman. If you like the title of the story know just review me to tell me not to change it.   
  
Disclaimer: ME NOT OWN, YOU NO SUE --  
  
Last time   
  
Duo's POV  
  
"V-vick..." I looked scared. Heero was knocked out cold, and Vick came closer to me. I quickly shut off the fire on the stove and tried to run to Heero. Vick grabbed my arm and pulled me into the nearest room. Bad luck it was mine and Heero's bedroom. He slammed me on the bed. I was so scared. What am I gonna do?  
  
Heero's POV  
  
I answered the door when some one knocked. Who ever it was caught me by surprise and knocked me out. After awhile I could here Duo's unsure voice. "V..Vick?" 'So this is his exboyfriend? Come back to get more out of Duo? I won't let you.' Heero thought. He opened his eyes and looked around. Nothin' to be seen. A cry escaped from the bedroom. 'Damn!' I got up ignoring the pain in my head. I was dizzy but I didn't care. I could see little black dots in the corner of my eyes as I staggered to the bedroom. Before I went in I blinked and breathed in and out a few times. Using my stealth from the war training and went in quietly. The bed was on the other side of the dresser. (AN: the room is kind of big. Heero moved the dresser behind the door and the bed between the dresser and the wall. There is a computer desk on the opposite side of the room with one of those nice soft work chairs that teachers, or computer company might use. A little beside that was a book shelf filled with all kinds of books, and a nice lazy boy comforter chair for to sit and read and fall asleep on, and a nice floor lamp so you can read in the dark. The closet was on the right side of the door then beside the closet was a secret way into the bathroom.) I looked around the dresser to see Duo deliberately trying to get this guy off of him. While this so called Vick tried to get Duo undressed. 'That is the last straw.' I snuck out of the room and grabbed the phone and dialed 911.   
  
"Hello this is the police emergency line how my I help you?" the lady said.  
  
"Hey the is this guy who knocked me out and is trying to rape my boyfriend. And my head is fuckin' killing me."   
  
"Ok sir what is your address and will be there a soon as we can." I gave the lady an address and asked her if it was ok if could hit the guy with a baseball bat. She replied yes and he hung up.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Heero went into the hall closet and grabbed the baseball bat. 'Too bad it's not a metal one. Your lucky this time.' he thought. Using his stealth he snuck in to his bedroom. Vick was kissing Duo while trying to get the pants unzipped. Duo was desperately pushing Vicks' chest to get him off. Anger boiled into Heero's blood. He lifted the bat. As soon as Vicks mouth let Duo go was when he got the pants undone. The BAM!!!!!!!!!!! The baseball bat broke as Heero slammed it across Vick's head. The man past out.  
  
"You ok Duo?" Heero asked making sure there were no bruises, cuts, or anything.  
  
"Arigatougozaimasu Heero-koi." Duo answered on the brink of tears. Heero gave Duo his space as he put his cloths on properly. Heero drug Vick out to the living room and used duck tape to die up Vick. He want back into the bedroom to find Duo crying.   
  
"Daijoubu Do-koi?" Heero asked as he gave him a slight hug.  
  
"Iie!!!!!" Duo cried. Heero rocked Duo back and forth not noticing that the police arrived. They looked at the man knocked out and tied up.  
  
"Do you think this is the man who called?" asked police officer one.  
  
"Probably." answered number two. The two walked further into the bed room to find two guys holding each other sleeping while sitting up. (I do that sometimes especially at school lol )   
  
"Yo, buddy wake up one of you is under arrest." Duo opened his eyes and stared.  
  
"Heero said he hit the man with a baseball bat then tied him up." Duo looked up to see Heero still in a nice slumber.   
  
"Who called?" the first police man asked. Duo pointed to the sleeping boy.  
  
"Heero? Wake up." Duo noticed a little stream of blood running down the side of Heero's face. Duo started to panic shaking Heero.   
  
"Guys this is Stevens. We need the paramedics in here. There is a 20 year old knocked out. Maybe concussion." officer one reported through the walkie talkie. "Bill go look after mister covered in duck tape."  
  
"Yes Sir." officer Bill answered and followed the orders.  
  
"Now who is that man out there and how'd it all happen?"  
  
"Well his name is Vick and he is my Exboyfriend before I left him."  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"He not only cheated on me. When I told him I was leaving and why, he raped me. Instead of going to you guys I thought I would be safer with my old war buddy Heero. Well I wasn't raped again but I was scared. Heero is my best friend and boyfriend. He kept me safe but when he opened the door, Vick hit him with something hard." Duo stopped for breath.  
  
"Sir the other guy is out cold. But we can't tell if this one here is in coma or just knocked out." said the doctor. "We need to get him to a hospital."  
  
Duo sat beside Heero's bed never leaving his side.   
  
Heero POV  
  
'Where am I? My head feels like it's gonna explode. What happened?' I thought. I could hear soft humming sounds from some kind of machines and beeping sounds. Then the soft sound of breathing caught my attention. The lights on the ceiling blinded me, but I braved it. I looked around and noted that every thing was blurry, but I was pretty sure I was in one of those stupid hospitals. I found Duo at my side.   
  
"D..." my throat was dry. I needed water.   
  
Normal POV  
  
Duo looked up to see Heero staring at him.   
  
"Heero you're a wake!"  
  
"Hn." was Heero's reply. Shortly a nurse came in to check up on the man.  
  
"I'll get some water." and she left.   
  
"How do you feel?" Duo asked. Worry carved in to his eyes. The nurse came in and helped Heero drink then she left again.  
  
"Big headache." Duo chuckled at that.  
  
"They said your lucky the blow to the head didn't kill you." Duo said as he put on his famous smile.  
  
"Are you ok Duo?" Heero couldn't help but remember the break down Duo had before he blacked out.  
  
"Hai. I am fine just worried 'bout you." Duo answered.  
  
"I think I am fine when do I get out of here. You know I don't like hospitals."  
  
"Soon." a voice interrupted. "We just need to do some tests to make sure your ok to leave."  
  
"I am 100% fine I wanna leave now." Heero argued.  
  
After 2 full hours word fight with the doctor Heero was allowed to go home.  
  
"How long was I in that place, Duo?"  
  
"Bout half a day I guess."  
  
"Thanks for staying by me."  
  
"Heero why wouldn't I? I know you hate those places." Duo smiled. Once they got inside the vid-phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Heero answered. Not expecting the one person he had been ignoring for years after the war ended.  
  
ok I am done with this chappie so who do you think the person is? Review and see if your guess is right in the next chapter. BUT the only way to get the next chappie is to review a lot --   
  
Demonskid. 


	3. Surprise Surprise

OOOOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry for the long time for the update. Ok the OC is my own character. The name I got for this guy is actually my Exboyfriend's name. Kyle Hartman, I call him Kai for short so there is my OC Kai Hartman. Oh and I finally bought the DVD of GW Endless Waltz. Thanks reviewers!!   
  
Disclaimer: Me no own you no sue  
  
last time  
  
"Hello?" Heero answered. Not expecting the one person he had been ignoring for years after the war ended.  
  
Now.  
  
"Um... Relena hi." Heero was speechless.  
  
"Heero. I heard you and Duo were staying together. Are you both coming to my baby shower?"  
  
"Baby shower?"  
  
"Oh that's right you never got my message to come to my wedding." Relena frowned. All of a sudden a young man came in view. He was well build, light brown hair and brown eyes. He was at least one or two years older than Relena. His skin was slightly tanned.   
  
"Hi, you must be Heero. My name is Kai Hartman. I heard so much about you." the young man smiled.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Heero this is my husband, and we are having a baby shower. I would really appreciate you and Duo coming. Please?"   
  
"Hey 'Lena!" Duo's voice rang through the air. His head popped on to the screen. His joker's mask right on his face hiding his pain and fright. " A baby shower, huh? He he so what's it gonna be? Boy? Girl?"  
  
"Hi Duo um... We are gonna find out tomorrow and then call every one."  
  
"Maybe..." he started. Relena didn't like the smile on his face.   
  
"What?" Kai and Relena said in union.  
  
"Maybe... TWINS!!!!!!!" the boy jumped up and down as Relena went pail. Kai was surprised at the remark and his face lit up like a red Christmas tree light.  
  
"Duo why twins?!! Do you want me to grow old be for I hit 30? I heard twins can do that to you." Relena cried.   
  
"Just kidding. But triplets wouldn't be so bad... What a bout five at one time now that would be fun." Heero turned and looked at Duo. He just smiled. 'Maybe we'd be safe if we went to this baby shower. I mean Vick won't know where we are and the guys would love to see the braided boy again. And I could do Duo some good.' the boy with dark blue eyes thought.  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO MAXWELL. ARE YOU TRING TO JYNX ME? ONE WILL BE FINE FOR NOW AND IF I HAVE TWINS I KNOW WHO WILL BE RESPONSIBLE." Relena shrieked. Kai flinched as did the two boys on the other line.  
  
"Relena calm down. Duo and I will be there I promise."  
  
"Thank you Heero. Call you to tell you when it is, ok?"  
  
"Iie. Duo and I will head over to Quatre's and Trowa's place untill it's time to party." Heero gave a small smile. Barely even seen.  
  
"All right. Talk to you later." the screen went blank.   
  
"When are we going to leave?" Duo knew why Heero was doing this. 'Heero was afraid that if Vick came back he would rape me again.'  
  
"We leave tomorrow night. I'll call Quatre an tell him we are coming."  
  
"Ok... I'll go watch some television."  
  
"Ok I'll be right here Duo if you need any thing." Duo nodded and walked over to the T.V. and turned it on. Heero dialed the familiar number. It rang and rang, until a monotone voice answered.  
  
"Um... is Quatre there?" Heero asked.  
  
"Heero? Is that you? Long time no see." Trowa's voice said. A shirtless Trowa came into view. The only thing he had on was dark green silk boxers.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry to disturb you but um do you know bout Relena's baby shower?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Um do you think maybe Duo and I can stay over there for awhile that way we can 1: get there on time and for other reasons I wish not to explain." Heero looked down, finding his feet interesting.  
  
"Duo is there? How is he? You know we see you more than we see him. The last time we've seen him was when we destroyed our gundams!"  
  
"Mmmmm.... Trowa who is it? Can't they wait till morning?" Quatre asked still a little in a daze.  
  
"It's Heero, and he wants to know if he and Duo can stay for awhile." the blonde ran over to the vid-phone and stood behind Trowa.  
  
"Heero where is he. Is he alright? You know how worried we were."  
  
"He is fine Quatre." Heero blushed. He knew that the blonde was to busy worrying about Duo to grab some boxers.  
  
"YOU TWO GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!!" Quatre yelled. Heero flinched.  
  
"We'll leave tomorrow night see you then."  
  
"Heero wait." Trowa spoke up. "What is wrong I know there is something wrong."  
  
"I'll tell you some other time ok?" he look over to the braided boy who seemed to have fallen asleep. "I'll let you two go see you tomorrow night."  
  
"Yeah see you Heero." they hung up the phones. Heero turned to the sleeping bundle and walked to it. All of a sudden the phone rang. Duo stirred in his sleep but did not wake. Heero mumbled as he walked over to the phone.  
  
"Heero Yuy residents."  
  
he he I know those who guessed Relena the 1st time was right BUT who is it this time? Review if you think you know who it is.   
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
onegai  
  
DK -- 


	4. On Our Way

Ok I am back with chappie 4 YAY!  
Disclaimer: no own no sue.

Thanks to my reviewers  
DuosGirl02  
Golden Wings  
HeeroDuo1x2x1 (no it is not hilde --)  
Violett Mai ( I know I am not good at this at least I try)  
Ink2  
Ritsu

but thanks for reviewing and the help --

* * *

Last time 

All of a sudden the phone rang. Duo stirred in his sleep but did not wake. Heero mumbled as he walked over to the phone.

"Heero Yuy residents."

Now 

"..."  
"Hello is any one there?" 'Just what I need a prankster."

"Yuy. Where is Maxwell?" Wu Fei's face popped up on the screen. He didn't look happy, yet he hardly ever looks happy.

"Well hello Wu Fei, how are you." Heero tried to change the subject, knowing where this might go.

"Oh I am fine. Where is Maxwell?" Nope the subject didn't change. Heero sighed.

"He is here."

"I know that much Mr. Perfect. Where is he." Wu Fei's voice got a little bit louder.

"He is sleeping we had a long day." Heero answered.

"So what happened?" Wu Fei looked like he calmed down.

"I am not at liberty to say right now."

"Tell me now. He disappears, then three years later he shows up at up at you place and..."

"Um.. Actually two years he showed up two years after the war and stuff." Heero cut Wu Fei off to correct him.

"WHAT!!!??? HOW COME NO ONE WAS NOTIFIED? That is when you cut off contact with every one. Why?" Wu Fei asked, trying to calm down.

"He needed time, ok? Every thing will be explained at Quatre's place. Duo and I are leaving tomorrow morning so we will be there around 7:00 pm. I got to go I'll see you there bye." Heero hung up on the Chinese ex-piolet. Heero turned back to Duo, who was still sleeping. He let out a heavy sigh and walked over to the braided man and picked him up. Walking through the apartment to the bed room. He set Duo down on the bed and striped him down to his black silk boxers. Laying the young man down and covering him up with the blankets, Heero stepped back and headed to the bath room to shower. His muscles where so tense he decided that instead of a shower, he'd relax in the bath. He filled the tube until the water was about half way to his knees. Heero took his time to strip down until he had nothin on. Slowly he lowered himself into the water, feeling the hot liquid swallowing his tense body. He let out a heavy sigh and started to let his body relax. After awhile he started to wash up.(drools yummy Hee-chan in bathtub... sorry.)

* * *

As Heero was bathing, Duo slept, but not peacefully. His eyebrows where drawn in frustration. His head shook from left to right, his breathing go shallow, and his fists clenched the blanket.

"No, please stop. Heero help." the sleeping boy cried. Tear trails marked his face.

* * *

Heero got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waste. He used the secret closet passage so he can get some boxers. He stepped into the bedroom and heard Duo whimper. Rushing over to the young man, Heero sat on the bed.

"Duo... Duo!" he called trying to wake him up.

"Please, Heero help me, don't let him..." more tears came from his eyes.

"Duo, please wake up." Heero shook Duo. The boy shot up from his sleep and latched onto Heero. "Shhhh... It's ok Duo I'm here." Heero soothed as Duo shook with sobs as he cried.

"I-I'm s-sorry H-heero."

"It's ok Duo. Shhh." the rocked back and forth until the young man calmed down. "Sleep Duo, we have to get to sleep." the blue eyed boy cooed. The violet eye boy just nodded. They lay in each others arms and fell asleep.

* * *

(Quatre's house) 

"So they will arrive around 8:00pm?" a young man with black hair asked.

"Yes Wu Fei. We have been worried about them for awhile and now we finally get to see them both." a blonde haired man squealed.

"Calm down Quatre, Heero said there was something wrong and I intend to find out what has been keeping our friends from us." a brunet man said quietly.

"But Trowa," Quatre wined, "I can't calm down. I feel something is wrong and I need to find out. But we can't just rush them when they get here they will tell us on there own, just like when Heero called..."

"When Heero called you two where very busy I heard."

"Wu Fei." the blonde's face looked a little red.

"How do I know I asked Heero if he talked to you guys and 'HE', the stoic man of the war, was blushing." Wu Fei said, saying the word 'HE' a little bit loud. Quatre blushed when he remembered that he was in a hurry to see Heero and Duo that he forgot to grab something to cover him self with.

"Yeah, he did blush when he saw Quatre." Trowa said more to himself then the other two men.

"Well we must prepare for their arrival tomorrow." Quatre pipped.

"See you two tomorrow then." the Chinese man got up and walked to the door. Quatre followed him to see him out.

"Good night Fei. Oh, when they get here act normal." Trowa whispered.

"Good night Trowa, Quatre. See you tomorrow." with that he left.

"So?" Quatre looked at his boyfriend.

"..." Trowa looked over to Quatre. He touched the blonde mans cheek and lifted his face so they were looking eye to eye. Their lips brushed lightly.

"Mm, Trowa." he deepened the kiss. The servants had a big day tomorrow so they all had the night off, witch meant they had the whole mansion to themselves. The taller man pulled the blonde to him and lead them over to the couch. And they stayed there the whole night.

* * *

Duo woke up slowly. The sun was shining in his eyes. He wanted to role over but the warmth didn't let him, so instead he hid his face in it.

Heero moaned a cranky morning moan. He did not want to wake up, not with Duo snuggling up to him like that. But he new they both had to get up to pack and catch their flight. When Heero opened his eyes, he was greeted by a rats nest of brown hair. Sitting up he reached over to the sleeping man so he could shake him awake.

"Duo... Duo we have to get up."

"Mmm don' wanna."

"Common I told Quatre we'd be there by tonight. We have to get up." Heero explained. Duo looked up, evidence of him crying last night. "I'll pack while you shower."

"Ok, ok." he let out a heavy sigh as he got out of bed. Duo walked over to the closet and disappeared. Heero followed him only to stop inside the closet. He grabbed 5 pair of black silk boxers and 5 pair of dark blue silk boxers, 6 pair of blue jeans, 4 pair of tight black jeans, and took some t-shirts and tank tops of black, dark blue, and his favorite dark army green.

* * *

Quatre was making sure the beds were just right when Trowa called him down to lunch.

"So... They'll be here in a few hours go take a nap love." Trowa said.

"But I wanna wait..." Quatre argued only to be cut off by Trowa.

"No you've been up since six in the morning. I need you to rest before you over do it. Please, for me?" Trowa pleaded.

"Ok Tro-love." Quatre sighed and stood up. Walking around the table so he can kiss his boy friend. "Trowa come with, I'm not tired. Please?" To Trowa, Quatre looked like a innocent young man, but he had an idea of what was going around the blondes head.

"Quatre..." Trowa couldn't finish because the blonde captured his lips in a soul searing kiss. He moaned into the mouth. (Well we can all see where this is gonna lead so I'll go back to Heero and Duo.)

* * *

"Heero did you get my shampoo?"

"Yes Duo."

"My hair brush?"

"Yes now come on."

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." a bundle of brown hair came running through the door. Heero sighed and locked the door and picked up the suitcase.

"The taxi is waiting Duo come on." he said as he carried the luggage down the hall. Duo walk after him.

* * *

Duo POV

'Hear we go. Off to see the friends I haven't seen in three years.' he let out a soft sigh. 'Why me? People I love die or if not something bad happens to me. Now I'm gonna have ta tell everyone 'bout why I never contacted them, and told Heero not to tell them where I am.'

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Duo! I have to call Quatre, he has been worried."

"NO!!!!!! Please don't I'm not ready to face them, please Heero?" tears streamed down the heart shaped face.

"Ok Duo. Shh. Stop crying, it's ok. I won't let him hurt you. No more Duo. He won't hurt you no more I promise." Heero cooed, sitting the long-haired boy down and rocked him back and forth.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Duo we're here." he says to me. He promised Vice wouldn't hurt me. He almost didn't keep it. We go through the security line. We make it passed and on to our flight.

"Please buckle your seatbelts and stay sitting until we are away from the gravitational force of earth. The t.v. will be on the news channel, you can watch that or sleep, read, listen to your portable cd players, or gameboys. Have a nice flight." the voice over head stated.

"Hn." was the only thing he said. We both watch the television.

"Yesterday a man was placed in jail and just escaped from there three hours ago his name..."

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA there I know this is the longest chappie so far. 6 pages now REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It took me awhile to get this written now all you need to do is review is that to much to ask. thank you so much my lovely reviewers. I am thinking of starting a song fic with Duo so it's might take a while for me to update. -- bi bis 

DK


	5. We're Here

OMG it has been so long since I updated. Gomen-nasai Leila-chan. I know I promised but I got caught up in other things but here it is chappie 5. i have been out with a bad back and now my hamster had babies. Well now u waited this long to read the chapter so don't just sit there, the window won't scroll down it's self READ.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

last time  
"Yesterday a man was placed in jail and just escaped from there three hours ago his name..."

Now

"Vick... um... Sarasota."

Heero turned to Duo. Duo's face was pale and his eyes were wide and scared. Heero touched Duo's hand. He turned around and Heero saw the tears streaming down his face.

"Duo... He won't get to you we will be at Quatre's place. You'll be safe." Heero soothed. He took his hand and wiped Duo's face clean of tear trail evidence.

"Heero... don't let him get me.. Please." Duo shook. Putting his arms around Duo, Heero hugged him tight letting him cry on his shoulder. After ten minuets Heero could tell Duo cried himself to sleep by the even breaths he was taking. Before Heero drifted to dream land he whispered. 'Protecting Duo?... Mission accepted.'

(Quatre's house.)

"Quat. They're going to be tired when they get here." the tall brunet said.

"I know Tro. I just.." answered the blonde.

"Hey. They here yet?" asked a dark haired man as he walked in. A woman followed. She had blonde curled hair and sparkling dark blue eyes. (I forget what color they really are.)

"No Wu Fei. We are going to go pick them up." the two said in union. Wu Fei sighed and sat down. Quatre giggled at him, Trowa stood quiet, and Sally sat next to Wu Fei.

"It is five now. If we leave now we will have to wait an hour but we can stop to order some food and pick it up on the way back and eat." Trowa commented. Wu Fei agreed as did Quatre.

"I'm gonna go home and wrapped Relena's present."

"Ok Sally. We'll talk to you later." with that they all walked out the front door. Sally got in to a blue punch bug, and the others got in to a long black limo.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Their coming! My two friends whom I haven't seen in what 3 years?. YAY! Did you know Heero has a thing for Duo?" Relena piped.

"Oh like Trowa and Quatre?" Kai looked up from his work.

"Yup. I wonder if Duo feels the same. I'll ask. Lets put them together." she was starting to act like a school girl.

"..? What??"

"You know. Get them together play match maker."

"Um... Relena?" Kai sat down the papers he was working on. "I'm not good at that."

"Don't worry my sweetie pie Kai, you'll do fine. As long as you listen to me," Relena paused to think of a way to get her two friends together. "I want them sitting together when we eat. Hopefully no one will ask them to dance. If any one does, do something to get them away."

"How?"

"There are three years to catch up on. Show them the house, ask for help, talk to them. I'll do that to. Make sure they feel comfy."

"Ok. Any thing else sweet heart?"

"Um... no not at the top of my mind."

"Good cause mommy needs a nap for energy. Come on relena time for your nap."

There where still 2 hours left on the flight. Heero did his best to keep Duo clam. So far he was succeeding. Duo was quiet and just looked at something. Heero squeezed his hand and turned his head to see what Duo was staring at. Across from them sat a really fat lady just looking evilly at them.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer. Or would you like us to pose more better?" Duo snapped his head up to look at Heero.

"Keep your gayness to yourselves INSIDE the bedroom." the lady demanded.

"Oh? What makes you think we're lovers? We could be siblings. What if this was my little brother and I am trying to keep him calm?" Heero said. Duo chuckled at the thought of a chibi Heero and a chibi Duo playing together.

"Oh? Well, still it looks like your brother isn't into brother hood but into brotherly love. If you get the drift. And that is sick." she said as she shifted in her seat.

"Ah, but we aren't brothers so there is nothing sick about it." Duo said proudly. He pulled himself onto Heero's lap and straddled him. Heero blushed and the ladies eye's went huge. Duo kissed heero fully on the mouth. The blue eyed boy was shocked at first but caught on to Duo's little game, so he kissed back. (This idea came from merula's fanfic Afterwards, that was the only thing I could fit in here don't hate me please.)  
When Heero kissed back, Duo panicked a little but he stayed strong and put pressure on spots that shouldn't be touched when on a plane. Heero moaned into Duo's mouth. He was never expecting that move. The lady got up and slowly walked in to the bath room. Duo smiled against Heero's mouth. Two seconds later, dew to the lack of oxygen, Heero brock the kiss.

"Gomen-nasai Heero, I.... I...." Duo sounded so guilty. Heero silenced him with another kiss.

"Duo no baka. There is nothing to be sorry about ok? We're almost there."

"Okay." Duo started to climb off of Heero but heero stopped him. "Heero?"

"Hush Duo stay where you are. Just make your self comfy." Duo nodded and turned around in Heero's lap so he was sitting forward. He leaned back onto man's chest. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo and kissed his head. They stayed that way until the plane landed.

Quatre, Trowa, and Wu Fei waited for Heero and Duo for thirty minuets. They where standing at gate 5 when WHAM!

"Wu Wu I missed you so much." a braided young man cried from his spot on top of the Chinese man. They just stared at the boy. A little laugh from behind them is what made them turn their gaze way.

"Heero?" Trowa and Quatre asked in union. Wu Fei was struggling with Duo, trying to get the braided baka off of him.

"Yup." Heero answered. Another sound made them turn back to Duo and Wu Fei.

"Heero, why is Duo crying? What did you do to him." Wu Fei barely yelled hugging Duo.

"I did nothing to him, but the reason is half the reason we are staying here with you guts. I'll tell you later." Heero explained.

"Good, now get him off me." Wu Fei said. Heero walked over to them and pulled Duo up off Wu Fei.

"Heero let's get going, I bet you two are tired." Trowa states in his monotone voice. Duo nodded and leaned his head on Heero's shoulder and rubbed his cheek. (You know how little kids do, when their tired and the parents are holding them they will lay the heads on the mom or dad's shoulder and rub their heads there to show that they're tired. I thought that it was cute so I put that there. --) Heero wrapped an arm around Duo and walked them to the car. As soon as Duo was in he latched on to the closes person, which happened to be Wu Fei.

The ride was quite and uncomfortable. When Trowa stopped the car Duo looked to see where they were. 'FIERY PIZZA!' Duo blinked as Trowa pulled through the drive through.

"Four pizza's ordered for Barton/Winner." Trowa announced.

"Yes please wait... Here you go sir. That will be $28.60." the waitress said.

"Here you go and thank you."

"Thank you and have a great day."  
They pulled out of the drive through as Quatre passed back the pizza boxes. The smell of two pepperoni pizzas and two cheese pizzas made Duo's mouth water. The car stopped again but this time Trowa and Quatre where getting out. Seeing that they where in front of one of Quart's huge mansions, Duo and Heero got out as well. As Duo latched onto Heero, Wu Fei scrambled out of the car. Wu Fei watched as Duo inspected his surroundings. As soon as Duo noted that it was safe to progress, Heero moved forward, slowly pulling Duo along.

"Duo, this is Quatre's place. Silly we are safe here." Heero whispered. Duo nodded and walked a little faster. By that little show Wu Fei new something was wrong. As soon as Wu Fei entered, Duo attacked him to get the pizza away from him.

"We are hungry now Wu and will be hungrier if you keep poking around like a sloth." Duo smiled and ran off with the pizza.

"Get back here Maxwell!" Wu Fei chased Duo around until he stopped at the sound of the T.V. being turned on. It was the same story as earlier. Wu Fei, Quatre, and Trowa watched it as Duo walked over to Heero and hugged him close.

"Rapist, Vick Sarasota, is still on the lose. It is said that he wants revenge from the two who put him in jail. Um... right now we can say their names but you know who you are. Be on the look out he gathered his buddies and is looking for you." Heero changed the channel and the three young men looked at the two. They saw Duo shaking visibly.

"Alright now what's wrong? Just a few minutes ago you were fine." Wu Fei yelled.

"Wu Fei shut up." Heero said calmly. "We are the ones they are trying to warn. Vice was the man Duo was dating until Duo walked in on him and some one else. Duo tried to leave him but ... but he raped Duo. The day I cut contacted was the day Duo came to me. Scared, crying, and beaten."

"Can we not talk about it please." Duo cried. Heero nodded and sat him down. Quatre came over and gave Duo a hug.

"It's ok Duo-kun. Me, Trowa , and Wu Fei will do our best to protect you. We wont let any one hurt you. We care too much for that." Quatre said. Duo nodded.

"Can we eat?" Wu Fei said a quite yes and sat down next to Trowa, who was holding Quatre's hand. They ate in silence. After a few minutes Duo was asleep.

"Quatre is my room?" Heero asked. Quatre stood and showed Heero his room. He laid Duo down and went down stairs to the other three. "We'll be fine thank you."

"You sure?" Trowa asked.

"Duo is just a little shaken up. Yesterday, Vick came and gave me a concussion, well knocked me out then tried to rape Duo and well I woke up right on time called the police, knocked Vick out, comforted Duo, and I was out again." Heero explained.

"AHHHHHHHH................."

  
Well. There is chapter five. Thankies to all who reviewed last chapter and sorry to keep you waiting but my online was cutoff because my mom never payed the bill and cause of home work. (Hate school) well see the little button that says 'Go'..? click it and it will grant you the power to Review. -- well I gots other fanfics to update and start. I am gonna try a gravitation and then a Yu Yu Hakusho fic . Well sayonara

DK  
Review -- thank you


	6. Nightmare Frights

OK it has been a while since I updated so hear you are. And It is gonna take me a while to update after this cause I am moving and stuff. I am so sorry for making u wait for this chapter.

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything except a backache from packing,

The rating may go up.

Thanks for all of u who reviewed thanks. I just cant remembered all of your names lol.

Last time

Duo is just a little shaken up. Yesterday, Vick came and gave me a concussion, well knocked me out then tried to rape Duo and well I woke up right on time called the police, knocked Vick out, comforted Duo, and I was out again. Heero explained.

AHHHHHHHH...

Now

Heero ran up to the room where he placed Duo, Quatre and the others hot on his tail. They rounded the banister to the room where Duo was. When the Japanese ex-piolet opened the door, Duo Jumped at him causing him to fall over onto his back.

"Duo what's wrong?" Trowa asked as Quatre and Wu Fei caught there breaths and tried to slow their hearts from the heart attack that almost happened.

"Why did you leave me Heero? You weren't here when I woke where did ya go?" Duo sobbed. Heero looked up at the other ex-piolets and gave them a helpless look. He felt the sobs shake the young man that had once called him self the fearless Shinigami.

"I was just down stairs Duo. I wasn't far." Heero explained, but he should have known Duo didn't want to be left alone. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm here now. Shhhh. It's ok now I'm here." Heero rubbed the small of Duo's back trying to calm him down.

"I'm scared. Don leave me." Duo cried. Wu Fei looked at the boy with pity, knowing that this young man had once been a brave soldier. Quatre felt Duo's fear cause of his space heart Trowa just stood there, shock showing in his eyes.

"I won't Duo I won't. Come on I bet you are hungry. The pizza is still down there." he felt Duo nod against his chest. "Come on get up." this time he felt a negative shake.

"Carry me." Heero sighed as he did his best to get up but with the weight of Duo on top of him he couldn't. He gave Trowa a helpless look and silently pleaded for help. Trowa nodded under standing what the ex-perfect soldier begging for.

The tall man walked over and lifted the heavy bundle off of Heero.

Duo didn't want Trowa to pick him up so he wiggled out of the uni-bang boys arms and went back to Heero, who luckily had enough time to stand Quatre just giggled at the disappointed look on his lovers face and Wu Fei just snickered.

Heero picked Duo up and carried him like a groom would carry his bride.

"Shall we go down stairs or are you gonna stay up here while me and Duo eat all the pizza?" hearing that every one got a move on and went down stairs.

Back on Earth

"Damn it where did they go?" Vick yelled knocking over a lamp. His buddies Mark, Brian, and Keith stood on the side lines watching the man they just help escape from jail and their best buddy smash things.

"I think he should of just let the boy leave." Keith, a 25 year old with hair that goes down to his ears and brown eyes, said.

"His pride can't handle being dumped." Brian chuckled. He looked over at Mark.

"I did this on purpose ya know." the last man said.

"What do you mean?" Brian asked. The usually quiet man spoke and said that this was all his doing.

"You know how I feel about Vick. I slept with him because I know it would sent that little slut of a boy somewhere else. I never meant for Vick to rape the kid and then almost kill the kids friend." Mark said looking down finding the carpet interesting.

"What are you muttering about over there. Help me find out where they went." Vick went on destroying things in the small apartment. Brian looked over at the answering machine to see a button blinking. Mark saw this too and pressed it.

"Heero, It's Relena," Relena's voice rang out. Vick stopped what he was doin' and walked over to the machine. " I wanted to tell you what it's gonna be but since your not there I Guess I'll tell you at my baby shower. Love ya bye." the click indicated that the message was over .

"So the brat is going to the Hartman Party." Mark said.

"Hartman I thought her last name was Peacecraft?" Brain said.

"It was until she got married to Kyle Hartman, the owner of the Gico auto incurrence company." Vick answered ans he picked the phone up. The other side of the phone was ringing. "Yo Marco, Yeah it's me I need to go to L5. Thanks bye." He turned to the other two men. "Lets go." and the left the apartment.

Lena's House

"The party is in 3 days I can't wait. Ok you Know what to do right? Kai?" Relena squilled. Kyle nodded his head as he scribbled his name on another paper.

"Yes love I know. Do what ever it takes to get your friends together." he sighed. "Relena what did the Doctor say today?"

"Um I want to tell every one at the party K?"

"Please tell me I am the father." Relena stood up and whispered in Kai ear. She then kissed him and went to bed with a little good night even though it was 1 in the after noon.

Q's House

Duo sat on the couch watching an anime called Pretear. Heero came over and sat next to the boy. Purple eyes shifted from the T.V. to the brown haired boy sitting next to him. Shifting a little Duo's head laid in the Persian eyed boy's lap. A hand caressed Duo's hair, and the other untiing the braid. Duo sat up again to sit on Heero's lap. Heero unraveled the mass and pulled his fingers through it the picking up the pocket hairbrush from the couch and started brush the long locks. Quatre and Trowa walked in. The Blonde carrying some paper work and Trowa with a book. They sat down beside each other not saying a word to keep the silence. Quatre looked up to see the cute picture of the Perfect Soldier brushing someone else's hair. During the war Heero always told Duo 'No' but now he's do any thing for the braided one it seems.

XXXxxxXXX

Duo POV

This is so nice. I'm here with my friends and with my love. Heero brushing my hair is always nice. During the War he'd only do it when we where alone along with other things but, Relena ruined that then after the war I just wanted someone to love me and he lied to me. He told me he loved me but then he cheated on me then raped me. I guessed Relena and Heero broke up cause she wasn't with him so I went to him. He took me in, and he help me. I don't see how I could have been doing fine with out him for two years. I wasn't doing fine...

"Itai! That hurt." I pouted yanno, to make him a little guilty .

"Gomen Koi." He chuckled. Damn it didn't work.

"Koi?" Oh Barton speaks. And looky Q-ball actually looks away from his work.

"Hai, me and Duo are um dating." Aw look at Hee-chan. I may as well snuggle when he is done. Oo, look a Q's face haha. Looks like he is gonna burst, this is to good. Now I wonder what Relena's face will look like.

"Duo-kun is this true?" I nod better do that. "Congratulation you finally got together. We got to tell every one."

"No." I jumped. Every one looks at me like I grew a second head. Then Q opens his mouth and asks why. As to be expected. "Cause I want the to be surprised, specially Relena. I want to see there faces."

"Oh." Q says. He sits back down and stares at his papers. "All done." he says and picks up every one and stacked them neatly and in order then sat them aside in a folder. Trowa just looked between me and Heero then sat back down to read his book. Blonde snuggled up to him and watch the rest of Pretear with me. Heero kept running the brush through my hair. Soon enough we reached the last episode and my hair was full of little braids. Q was half way asleep, Trowa was still reading, and Heero was picking hair out of my Pocket brush. I gave a little yawn to indicate to Heero I was ready for bed.

OOOoooOOO

Heero's POV

Ok there is my signal to tell every one me and Duo are gonna go to bed.

"Well Quatre thank you again for letting us stay here," he gives a sleepy nod. " Duo and I will resign for the night we had a long day so oyasume."

"Nite nite Q-ball, T-man." Duo says. He is so cute when he rubes his eyes like that. Trowa nodes at him, marks his book and stands. Duo watches as he pick Winner up off the couch, then looks at me. All I could do I smile. Duo still has most of his child like qualities, but the rest was lost thanks to that Vick creature. I'll kill him next time we meet. I swear I will.

"Nite you two." Quatre whispers as Trowa walks by. Duo then decides to Jump on my back.

"Duo!" He just giggles a little. I lift him a little higher so he won't fall off, and walk up to our room.

XoXoxOxO

Normal POV

Heero carried Duo to their room then dropped him on the bed.

"Do you want to go first or me?" Heero asked. Duo looked puzzled. "Shower I mean."

"I don wanna be alone Heero. Please." Tears rolled down his cheek.

"Ok koi ok together then."

"Bath." Duo pouted. The one thing they'd always differ from is that Heero preferred Showers then Baths and with Duo it's the other way around. Heero frowned but agreed.

"Fine. Wait here I'll go start the water." he went in the bath room connected to the bedroom and started the bath. He poured a little bit of bubbles in it knowing it will cheer the violet eyed one in the other room up. As soon as the bath was ready he went out to find Duo had taken out all the little braids he had put in his hair.

"Duo the bath is ready." Duo nodded and walked to the bath room grabbing Heero's arm on the way and pulling the other boy with him. The door shut behind them and Duo slowly started undressing. By the time Duo was done Heero turned the water off and climbed in. Duo slowly got into the tub. As soon as he was in he clung to Heero.

Heero grabbed the soap and started washing the boy that clung to him. When it got to the personal spots he tried to hand the cloth to Duo thinking he might be terrified like he was when Duo came to him. Duo shook his head no. So Heero started washing Duo. After a few seconds Duo started to moan and pant. Heero decided that it was time for just relaxation cause he didn't want to hurt Duo.

Duo didn't think the same way. If he was gonna get over it, it was gonna be now with Heero. He knew Heero would never hurt him.

Duo tipped his head upward and captured Heero's lips in a passionate kiss. Heero responded until he realized what Duo was asking for.

"Duo, are you sure you want this. I mean are you sure you ready." Duo nodded. Heero stood up and picked the long haired one with him. He laid Duo on the bed still wet. "Be back ok?" Duo nodded again and laid there quietly. Heero came out with a bottle of body lotion in hand. He laid on top of Duo and slowly kissed him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

YAY I am finished with this haha thanks to My Friends Leila and Paige for reminding me to update. I am so sorry bout the wait it's just I am living in a friends house right now and soon we are gonna move into an apartment then a house when we save enough so it might be some time until I update. Thanks to all my reviewers I love you all so much. I am thinking about making this an Mpreg just tell me what you want. Andsould I give Relena twins or triplets? Just to torture her. Tell me what you want give me ideas And to those peps who read Sesshomaru is What? I will update soon as I find my rough draft hehe. If you want to read my Gravitation fan fic (witch is a Lemon so I have it on  ) same pen name DemonsKid the title is I want Chocolate Covered... well until next time bai bai


	7. Please

Wow hello mina-san Very long time sinceI Have updated huh? I'll explain after this chapter of Why Me? Thanks to All of My wonder full reviewers who encourage me to go on. Luv You All. and I am very sorry if there are misspelled words. I have no spell check this time.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Gundam Wing Sniff I really Wish I did

WARNING! there is a lemon ahead but I'm gonna cut it out. if u want it send ur Email with your review and I'll be happy to send it.

Last time:

"Duo, are you sure you want this. I mean are you sure you ready." Duo nodded. Heero stood up and picked the long haired one with him. He laid Duo on the bed still wet. "Be back ok?" Duo nodded again and laid there quietly. Heero came out with a bottle of body lotion in hand. He laid on top of Duo and slowly kissed him.

Now:

They lay there kissing and panting for at least a good sixty seconds. The water from the bath melded into the sheets. Duo starting to getting impatient grinds his hips against Heero's. The friction causes them both to moan as they set a rythem. The pants and moans grew heavy. Sweat replaced the droplets of bath water that clung to their skin.

"Heero please. Take the pain away. Please, make me better. I... Aishiteru Heero." Duo pleaded. Heero took the body lotion and spread it on his fingers.

INSERT LEMON CONTACT ME IF YOU WANT IT

Quatre's Room:

"You think they could scream any louder?" Said the green eyed boy. Quatre giggled.

"Who'da thought Heero would be a screamer. Duo yes, but Heero? Wow." Trowa's visible eye glittered with laughter. The days excitement had exhausted every one. With Relena's Party just three days away. The joy of a Baby shower rung in the heads of the Gundam Boys.

Relena's House:

Relena laid there on the bed remembering the good time she had with Heero. It was her fault that Duo and Heero were not together and she was gonna fix that. She was gonna make things right by bringing the to together.

"What's wrong Love?" Kyle whispered. He wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking of my past wrongs. like how it was my fault Duo and Heero are not an item." A tear made its presence known, sliding down her cheek. Kai drew his face closer to his wife's and licked it away. She smiled at his actions. Kyle Hartman was a really nice person even though he had blonde moments some times. He was cute, active, and smart. It took them about five minutes to fall asleep.

On a Ship somewhere in Space Headed to L5:

Vick Stared out the window of the spacecraft. 'I'll get you yet Duo. No-one, NO-ONE leave me.' The man thought. Keith, Brain, and Mark occasionally looked over at the silently Fuming man. They all knew they would either end up in Jail or end up dead because of the mans stupid pride.

When th craft finally landed on L5 the took to laying low for the few days until The Hartman Baby Shower. As soon as the Party gets underway they will crash it. The man Vick called supplied semi-automatics and some 45 magnums. They where ready.

Sorry it is so short but at least it's an Update right. Ok now my BIG apolgies to all of you who have been waiting for this chapter. My computer died in Nov. I finally got a new one and it doesn't have any spell check programs on it so please ignore the bad spelling plus in my writers block this is all could come up with. so sorry again for the long wait and Please Review to encourage me on. Thanks to My Ex boyfriend for letting me use his name as Relena's Husband and Thanks to Leila and Paige Who talk to me and give me some pointers and ideas. Ariagatou-gozaimasu Mina-san. Bai Bai

DK


	8. The Days Pass On

OK!! DK is back from the DEAD!!

Muse: SHE LIVES!!!!!!!!!

DK: Oh shut up!!! OK I'm gonna TRY and update this.

Warnings and rating are on the first few Chapters

* * *

Last time: 

Vick Stared out the window of the spacecraft. 'I'll get you yet Duo. No-one, NO-ONE leave me.' The man thought. Keith, Brain, and Mark occasionally looked over at the silently Fuming man. They all knew they would either end up in Jail or end up dead because of the mans stupid pride.

When th craft finally landed on L5 the took to laying low for the few days until The Hartman Baby Shower. As soon as the Party gets underway they will crash it. The man Vick called supplied semi-automatics and some 45 magnums. They where ready.

Now:

Duo woke comfortably surrounded by warmth. He turned a little to snuggle into Heero. A small sharp pain shot up his back as he did so. A small gasp escaped his mouth and woke is lover up.

"Mm.. Duo Daijoubu desu ka?" The slightly taller boy asked sleeply. Duo nodded and snuggled into his lover.

"Lil sore. 'M okay." Duo replied slowly falling back into a light sleep. Heero smiled into the braided boys hair and then frowned. Soon they'd have to meet up with Relena. Who knows what will happen then.

"Duo koi. We need to get up. I can smell Trowa cooking from here. Duo. Food." Heero taunted.

"Humm? Food? Where?" Duo grumbled back.

"In the kitchen. Where its being cooked." Duo opened his eye and looked at His blue eyed lover. Heero smiled and kissed the bridge of Duo's nose. Duo giggled slightly then wiggled out of the other boys grasp.

"I'm hungry so lets go!" Heero started laughing and Duo glared at him. "What?!"

"I'd love it if you go out there like that but I'm sure Trowa and Quatre would blow." Duo looked down at his nude body and blushed.

" I bet you would love it." He grabbed some stretchy pants and pulled them on then bounded out of the room yelling behind him. "lets go. I'm starving!" Heero followed after putting some shorts and a tank top on.

-DUO'S POV-

Last night was so... So.. Good! This is what I want. Heero. To be mine forever. I love him. I want to see him happy. Oh I hear Quatre talking. He's on the phone, with who I wonder. Carefully pick up the other phone Duo. Slowly... Ah I still got it. Go Duo. Now who can it be.

"OK? That is how its going to be. I got to go now Winner so I'll talk to you later. Now don't talk about this to them bye bye." Damn its Relena. I wonder what she is plotting now. Stupid wench... I never liked her. After hanging up the phone I rushed into the kitchen and was greeted by the smell of beacon, eggs, sausage, toast and yogurt. MM.. Yummy. I feel Heero come up behind me and lightly push me in. The door to the kitchen was like that of a old type of western door you'd see in the Clint Eastwood movies when he played the cowboy.

"Ah Good morning Duo, Heero.. Sleep well?" Grr I don't like he said that.. what was I too loud last night?

"We 'slept' very well last night Barton. You?" Looking into Heero's eyes I saw that glint of laughter that is some times there when we fool around. Trowa just nods and then Quatre comes in.

"We slept ok but how bout keeping it down next time. Heero I would have expected to hear Duo's voice not yours. That was surprising. And Duo... what did you do to Heero to make him so .. so Vocal?" I knew that I was blushing I could feel my cheeks heat up. Heero stiffened be hind me and I knew he was embarrassed. So to make a little joke I walk up to the small blond.

"Ok Q, here is what you do." Oh great rhymed. "You move you hips like this when he trusts into you and then you squeeze your ass cheek muscles together as tight as you can as he pulls out." I want to laugh at the face Quatre made but didn't. Serves him right.. I love over to see a red faced Heero and an equally red Trowa.. Poor things. Maybe I should get into Q's affairs when I hear him screaming out Tro's name at night. He sure did it back during war time.

-Heero POV-

I want to strangle him SO bad right now. But instead I walk over to my lover and pull him to sit down on my lap so we could eat. Sadly he curls up like an insecure child. I slowly hand feed him and my self as the other two in the room watch. I know what they are thinking. That they need to get Duo back to the way it was. Back to his prankster ways.. He won't go very far. He he notices me no close to him he'll double back and pulls me along.

I wrap my arms around him after he refuses to eat any more. I can see Quatre's looks of concern He is used to Duo eating four or five plates, now he just eats half of one plate. Its because of what happened to him. If that guy shows up again he is not getting me by surprise! Not this time.

"Heero?" Crap was I squeezing him again? I look down and those violet eyes are looking up at me.. damn I could get lost in them forever. "Did you hear what I said?" So I wasn't wasn't squeezing him good..

"No I didn't.." Damn it! Now they are all staring at me.. What? Did J attach something to me and make me look weird? Wait... he couldn't have.. He's dead..

" I said lets go watch something. I'm bored." Heh typical Duo.. bored. Thats one thing I hope never changes.

-Quatre POV-

After the left Trowa and I exchanged the same worried glance. Duo not eating much and Heero spacing out? I got up and helped Trowa clean the dishes and put the left overs away for Duo if he gets hungry later on. There was no need for words right then we new we had to find some way to get the old Duo back to us. This morning was a start. But sadly Duo's advice will have to go into the recycle bin cause he already used in against his brown headed lover.

-Normal POV-

After Quatre finished helping with the dishes he kissed Trowa and left to do some work. Trowa went about doing his chores of thawing out some frozen foods for lunch and supper and went to clean his and his blond lover's bedroom.

Duo snuggled up to Heero on the couch as Ju-on played. Duo loved this movie he claims it was better then its American Remake The Grudge. Heero wrapped his arms possessively around his lover and took a nap. Duo soon followed Heero into slumber land hoping that Vick will one day soon, leave him alone. There they spent the most of their days at Quatre's house. Watching movies and eating. Duo doing his best to keep his mind occupied.

000

Vick stared out of the hotel window. 'Just a few more days' He mused. Duo will pay for the embarrassment he's caused. Every one else was sleeping the nights away. Vick smirked at the thought of having Duo tied back down on his bed.. thrusting into the younger man until he passed out. 'Oh yea Duo is in for it' He thought as he laid down and fell into slumber land.

* * *

Okay! This chappy is done next one is Relena's baby shower. I hope you all enjoyed and I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes that I have made. Now since I updated for you here is what you can do for me :3

Press that little button that says Submit Review and tell me how much you loved it! Please no flames. If you don't like it don't bother flaming it. At least its not as bad as other peoples fan fics.. though they could be just beginners...

Well until next time :3

DK


	9. Its My Party and I'll Cry if I want to!

Oh gosh x.x Its been so long since I've updated this fanfic! I am so sorry ;-; laziness got in the way I am gonna update now I've noticed with one of my other fanfics that my writing has gotten a bit better so I hope this is a lot better then the others... It will still have grammar and spelling errors.. I am no Anne Rice sadly. Meh.. Well off to the fic!

Disclaimer: she doesn't own Gundam Wing, well she did buy the first DVD, and had The Movie but she never created the show.

Warnings: My bad Grammar and spelling...

Rated M

Chapter 9

Its my Party and I'll Cry if I want to!

* * *

Last time:

Vick stared out of the hotel window. 'Just a few more days' He mused. Duo will pay for the embarrassment he's caused. Every one else was sleeping the nights away. Vick smirked at the thought of having Duo tied back down on his bed.. thrusting into the younger man until he passed out. 'Oh yea Duo is in for it' He thought as he laid down and fell into slumber land.

* * *

Now:

The days had gone by so fast and Relena's Baby Shower was soon starting. Heero honestly starting to regret coming here. He watched as Duo slowly got ready to go, sulking that he had to go to the Queen of Pink's house. The ex-Gundam Zero pilot gave off a small sigh and walked over to his sullen lover.

"Its not going to be so bad Koi.. I'll be with you the whole time." He reasured and wrapped his arms around the braided boy.

"It's not that.. I just don't want Relena hanging off of you again. I know she has her husband now but... She'll hang off you like a pet baby monkey and won't let go!" Duo ranted. Heero gave off a small snort at that statement.

"Now, now. Don't insult the poor monkeys. They can't help it if a human acts like them. Now, put on your jacket and lets get this day over with." The Violet eyed boy nodded and shrugged on his gun holsters and then his tuxedo jacket. Heero looked at him questionably.

"I have a bad feeling about today.. Do you have your gun?" Duo's eyes looked at his lovers pleadingly, hoping that Heero would take his beloved handgun to the party. Heero sighed and nodded. From what he's seen from Duo's Ex Boyfriend already, he wanted to be prepared if he showed up tonight. "Good. Now lets go make the others carry their guns too..." Duo said as he left the room.

* * *

Limos and taxi's were pulling up to the large mansion doors and dropping people off for Relena's party. Vick and some of his little army hid in the shrubs near the house, watching for their target. He had two people with him, three on the other side and there where ten more men ready to cover the other exits of the large house. He watch as a long sleek black limousine pulled up and a blond man stepped out. He was then followed by a tall man with bangs that covered his one eye.

Vick scoffed quietly at the hair style. Emo like he thought. He waited for the limo to pull away but he watched as another came out. This person he recognized. His short unruly brown hair, piercing cobalt eyes, tan skin and Asian features. It was the man Duo ran to for protection. Vick grinned and watched how the Asian helped Duo come out and listed as the braided man complained about the limo not having any video games. Vick kept low and watch as the four went up the stairs and into the building.

"Target is in the house, close the gates Sam." He said. "Remember the plan. Take out the rest of the security guards first."

"Gates are now closed." Sam said over the ear piece. Vick smirked and motioned that they move out and start.

* * *

"Duo! Heero! Its been so long since I've seen you. How have you been?" A pregnant Relena asked as she walked up to them. Duo gave off a small groan and Heero just gave his "I don't have to answer you" look.

"We're as fine as possible under certain circumstances." The stony eyed pilot retorted. Relena's eyes narrowed a bit.

"And what "circumstances" would that be?" the girl grounded out through clenched teeth, her eye brow slightly twitching.

"Duo has a psychopathic ex after him.." Heero stated coldly. His eyes glared daggers at the girl but she seemed to snap out of her small spot of anger and turned to Duo.

"Oh... Oh wait! I saw something on the news about some one escaping prison after beating up and nearly killing his ex-lover and his ex-lovers new lover... Was that you Duo?" She questioned worriedly.

"I was the ex-lover..." He shifted closer to Heero. "He broke out and he might already be here..."

"Oh goody!" She exclaimed ignoring the ex-pilot's last statement. "This means I won't have to play matchmaker! I mean.. that new lover is Heero right? I was so scared that I pushed you two so far away from each other you'd never get together. I was planing on playing matchmaker tonight. Now that I know you two are already together I won't have to make a fool of myself." She turned around and waved for someone to come over.

"Um... Yea we are together... Now Relena... that food over there.. its regular food right? No snails or frogs in it?" Duo asked looking longingly at the food. He had skipped breakfast. Heero chuckled and left to the table grabbing two plates and started to fill them.

"Duo Heer... Where'd Heero go!?" She looked around as a man stepped up beside her.

"The food table.. trying to find something that doesn't look like it was once a slimy bug or amphibion." Duo stated taking in the new arrival to the small chatting group.

"I don't eat Escargo or Frog legs Duo.. I'm not Millardo." Duo laughed at that. Heero stepped back up next to Duo handing him a plate full of Chips, Dip, Pickles and some green olives mixed with black olives. He eyed the man next to Relena wearily. "Good now that you are both here. Guys this is my Husband Kai. Kai these are my friends Duo and Heero."

"Its very nice to finally meet you both. From between Relena crying on how she messed things up between you two and from the other three I've already met told me, I've been impatient on meeting you." He said as he shook their hands.

"Yea... what did every one tell you? If they said that it was me that put the vodka in the punch bowl at Relena's one party they where wrong.. it wasn't Vodka..." Duo said and Kai burst out laughing while Heero slapped him upside the head.

"What was it Duo? I mean.. every one was smashed!" Relena asked.

"It was Moonshine... A lot more stronger then Vodka." Duo smiled as if he was proud of himself.

"Duo just promise me if you spike something this time tell me. I'm not allowed to have alcoholic beverages. I don't want to hurt the baby." The girl said as she placed a hand on her slightly expanded stomach.

"Na. I didn't bring anything with me so this party is gonna have to stay dull... To bad eh?" He winked at her and she giggled.

"Well we are off to talk to every one else.. enjoy that party... dance do something. And Heero.. if I see you dancing with anyone other Duo I'll shoot your feet!" She warned before she walked off laughing. Kai gave a slight bow and followed his wife.

Duo turned to his blue eyed lover and nodded to the dance floor. Heero took Duo's hand and led him into a fast moving waltz. When the music changed into a slower song they moved closer to each other and danced. Heero looked around and saw Quatre and Trowa dancing as well. The only couple he didn't see was Sally and the ex-Shenlong pilot. That was when the doors to the room slammed open and one of the security guards stumbled in, holding on to his stomach.

"Miss Relena.. Forgive us..." He managed to say when a shot rang out and the guard fell to the ground. The guests started to scream and headed for the other door only to find more men armed with guns. People were now diving under tables and one broke a window and jumped out and ran, a few followed him.

"Now this is a party!" Vick laughed as he pointed a gun at Duo.

Whew! Finished x.x Since I haven't had any of my "Why Me" Chapters Beta'ed I don't think I am going to start now... Most of you seem to like the story either way so why not leave it be.

For those of you who are reading "Feelings Lost Within", "Sesshoumaru is What?!", and "A World For Me" The updates should be posted within a few days. Well now I am off to take a break from my brand new laptop and lay down. Grabs my PS2 game controller and some Oreo cookies. Final Fantasy VIII here I come!!

Finally has the Final Fantasy 8 and Final Fantasy 7 games for the PS1 xD I also need to beat Crisis Core w ... Ah well now I am off ... Hope you enjoyed this updated and I hope you Review! :3 Flame me and.. well.. . nothing I can do about it xD the most I can do is Ignore it :p

Meh Reviewers From Chapter 8

cherry fantasy – It seems I just keep falling of the face of the earth just to reappear again! XD Here is the update 3

Dragon - . Is almost a year late or soon? I can't tell x.x well here is the next chapter and I hope you review again 3

Shinigami Requiem – Yea Vick does need to die.. I just donno when xD

mooncrisispower0 – its Kyle.. just Kai for short

**poofs back into missing authors until the next update** xD


	10. Off With His HEAD!

Ugh I am so sorry! I totally forgot about this fic until just now.. I could have sworn I updated this last year but FF says last update was in 08. Forgive meh!

I was thinking about a review I had received a while back on this fic saying since Duo was a Gundam pilot that he shouldn't be such a wuss and stuff and that this should be rated as a AU.. Well to the response to that.. (I don't know why this particular review started bugging me now.. then again I started this fic when I was 14.. 6 years ago and I now have my answer!) This fic IS based after the movie.. there for one could consider it a AU.. My version of an AU fic is where the characters are used but the story line even the era the fic takes place is different. A good example of a AU is "**The Ancient Kingdom" by Jewel of Hell **(one of my favorite fics too x3) But when something is placed AFTER the anime, to me its not a AU. And just because Duo was one of the gundam pilots doesn't mean he can't be dealt some mental damage from a lover he trusted. I have a war hero in my family so I should know just because they had training and stuff doesn't mean they are invincible to things.

Warnings: My bad spelling and Grammar. I don't know much about guns except they come in all shapes and sizes and that they are loud and kill things.. so there won't be any gun details either =x

I'm also bad with battle scenes so.. yea..

* * *

Chapter 10

Off with his head!

Last Time-

"Miss Relena.. Forgive us..." He managed to say when a shot rang out and the guard fell to the ground. The guests started to scream and headed for the other door only to find more men armed with guns. People were now diving under tables and one broke a window and jumped out and ran, a few followed him.

"Now this is a party!" Vick laughed as he pointed a gun at Duo.

Now-

Duo tensed up as he looked at the party crashers. His ex-lover stood there like he had just won the lottery.

"Now, now Duo love. You should know better then to get me thrown in jail. Here how about this.. I'll let every one here live, if you come back to me." Vic said, his smile growing wider as the fear in Duo's eyes.

"Duo isn't going anywhere with you." Heero growled. Vic smile tilted the other way as he turned his eyes to the man holding his 'toy'.

"Do you want to die pretty boy? Don't think I won't shoot you!" Vic roared out. Heero stepped in front of his braided lover and pulled Duo to his back. Duo's fearful shock wore off as he felt something hard pressed against him.

"Go ahead and shoot. You aren't getting out of this place alive, I guarantee you that." Heero stepped forward once. He looked over to where WuFie was standing. The ex-Shenlong pilot was in a crouched position behind a table that got knocked over in the panic. Trowa and Quatre were to his left, both of them had an arm placed on the small of the back of their lover.

"Ha! You have a pretty nice death wish! DIE!" Vic shot Heero twice in the abdomen. Quatre and Trowa pulled the guns from the others back holsters and started shooting at Vic's men. WuFie as well had started shooting at the armed men. Duo had his hand on the gun that Heero had at his back. The sound of gunfire brought out Shinigami.

"Now Duo, have you made up your mind?" bullets whizzed by Vic's head as spoke to the violet eyed man. "Or do more of your friends have to die."

People started screaming as Vic's men started using their machine guns. Trowa and Quatre rolled out of the bullets path way and joined Kai behind the bar.

Duo's eyes darkened, he pulled the gun out of its holster and aimed it at Vic. Heero fell forward to the ground.

"Whats this?" the abusive one asked. His beloved toy was going to fight back. "Duo, haven't I taught you it is not worth it? That fighting back only ends in pain. Come back and all..." Blood leaked from between Vics eyes. The last thing he saw was the smoke come out of the gun Duo held.

Heero then got back up and pulled Duo to where Quatre and Trowa where taking cover.

"Heero your wounds?" Trowa asked.

"Fine. Sally can take out the bullets after the fight." Heero answered. He looked over to Duo and saw that he was in some sort of daze. "Duo?"

Duo looked over to his beloved Heero and gave him a small smile. He had been afraid of that man for years and his time with Heero brought him back to himself. The shock of someone he loved hurting him... Hurt! The fear of not being loved hurt even more. Sure he was a ex-gundam pilot but he was still human. But it was over. He had faced the man who had caused him pain. He had killed the monster who haunted his dreams. He felt.. free.

The small battle ended quickly. After Vic fell most of the shooters gave up, dropping their guns and raising their hands in defeat. Sally had called for medical help as she attended to the two holes in Heero's stomach. Police took away the living attackers while ambulances took away the injured. Hersh's took the dead and limos took the party members home. Relena and Kai talked to the police chief as Heero was loaded onto one of the EMS trucks.

"Duo?" Sally came up next to the braided man. "Do you want to ride with Heero? I can ride with WuFie and them if you do."

Duo shook his head. "Nah, You're a doctor and you know more about Heero's rapid healing ability more then them. He needs you, I'll follow with Q and them."

"All right. See you at the hospital." Sally said softly. She walked off towards the EMS truck and hopped in. Duo turned to WuFie and smiled.

"Man! I missed the sounds of guns and the smell of gun powder!" His violet eyes twinkled in merriment. WuFie shook his head and gave off a small chuckle.

"Idiot.." the chinese man retorted as he walked away. Duo followed his friend to the Winners Limousine and got in.

"At least its over. No more Vic and we are all together again!" the blond man said as they drove off to the hospital Heero was taken to. The others nodded. Life was going to be even better this time around. They were all together and no one was going to separate them this time.

"So Maxwell.. When are you and Heero gonna get married?" WuFie asked as he pulled on Duo's braid. Duo's face when bright red.

"I.. I.. DON'T ASK ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT! Leggo of my hair!"

End

* * *

=x I had to end this.. I'm sorry. And for those of you who are gonna say "what about Heero!" well.. what about him.. DUDE HE SELF DESTRUCTED! I'm sure he can survive 2 bullets to the gut! If someone can live through being blown up they can live with getting shot. Unless it was the heart or head.. then he could have died.

But this is the end.. I might write a small epilogue but I doubt it.. to lazy =p

When I can get a permanent Beta.. I'll get the fic fixed up of grammar and spelling mistakes.

Review answers!

Moonstar0 – I didn't mean to be mean D= forgives meh! But this one is the last chapter. Unless I can come up with something epic for an epilogue.

Shinigami Requiem – Here is your update =D there were dead bodies but only one had a name ^^;

TheManBehind-TheJokersMask - But.. I.. already did o.o

Well.. thats it.. :3 see ya's some other time maybe ^-^

-DK


End file.
